Made a Wrong Turn
by Chrisiejl
Summary: 'Ok, I'll admit it, I love this song,'  'Oh yeah? Why is that' Blaine said, with a teasing tone of accusation in his voice.  'It reminds me of you,' Kurt said softly  The first time Kurt and Blaine sung Perfect to each other in the car. One-shot


The ride from Blaine's house to McKinley High was around twenty minutes long, so Kurt and Blaine realised quickly after he had transferred, that the morning car drive's were the perfect quality time together. It soon became the highlight of each of their day, though neither had admitted it to each other. It was difficult to be 'couple-y' around each other at McKinley; the school was still littered with homophobes and bullies. So therefore, Blaine lived for the mornings where they would drive together in peace, holding hands, and lightly discussing life or whatever came to mind. Neither one cared whether they spent the drive in comfortable silence, or talking rapidly but they simply enjoyed the twenty minutes they spent in each other's company.

One Tuesday morning, they had climbed into the car with their Medium Drip and Grande Non-Fat Mocha. At that stage, Kurt was still preparing for his class president speech, and Blaine was mentally preparing him for the week ahead. As Kurt started the motor, they pulled out of the Lima Bean car park and the conversation turned to the radio station. Blaine fumbled with the buttons, trying to find a radio station with good music. He switched to one, and the voice echoed across the car,

'Thank you for joining us this morning, in our run of Pink songs!' it said as the opening chords for _Funhouse _began. Blaine's face lit up,

'No, Blaine, not Pink! We listened to your Katy Perry album five times last week!' Kurt groaned, and squeezed his eyes shut, before realising he was driving and quickly re-opening them.

'Come on! How often do they do a run of Pink songs? Never! Please?' Blaine fixed his boyfriend with his best puppy dog gaze.

'No!'

The fake argument lasted for the duration of the song, and then the presenter's voice made its way back into the car.

'Next up, we have the favourite of the year, Perfect! Keep listening viewers,' Blaine turned his head as the man spoke to look at Kurt who smirked back.

'Ok, I'll admit it, I love this song,'

'Oh yeah? Why is that?' Blaine said, with a teasing tone of accusation in his voice.

'It reminds me of you,' Kurt said softly, and Pink's voice began to sing.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

Suddenly, Blaine heard another, even more beautiful voice join the famous singer's, adding his own, exquisite mix.

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Struck by the beauty and honesty of Kurt's words, Blaine thought fast and quickly turned off the radio. He nodded to Kurt to keep singing, smiling softly as he did.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_

_Look I'm still around_

They looked at each other at that moment, and a silent wave of understanding passed between them. Blaine's voice joined the mix harmonising perfectly with Kurt's, the a cappella tones adding a tone of beauty and honesty together.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing _

_You are perfect to me_

Kurt continued to sing, with Blaine echoing the words of truth. They both knew it. The song spoke to both of them, symbolising the stories they had shared as both a couple and individuals. They had gone through hell, they'd been bullied, outcast and hated. But somehow they had made it through to the other end, and came out with each other as a result. Kurt was honestly Blaine's saviour. He would never admit to anyone other than Kurt himself, what he had been going through, before the older boy had stopped him on the staircase.

They kept singing, tears in both of their eyes. Somewhere along the line, Kurt had pulled over to the side of the road, too overcome with emotion to drive. They looked at each other as they sung, their eyes telling each other a message and promising to never let each other go.

Finally the finally chorus came around, both on the verge of breaking down, as they realised that together they had overcome the toughest battles of their lives, and could fight through whatever else was thrown at them.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_


End file.
